U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,408 discloses a conversion element that converts primary blue radiation both partly into yellow light and into red light. It is possible with such a conversion element to generate mixed light having a color locus in the warm-white region of the CIE standard chromaticity diagram from blue radiation of a semiconductor body. The conversion element in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,408 is formed from a ceramic YAG:Ce plate and a resin layer with wavelength-converting phosphor particles, which is arranged above the ceramic wavelength-converting plate. This arrangement has the disadvantage that heat can be dissipated comparatively poorly in particular from the resin layer.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a conversion element that converts primary electromagnetic radiation into two different wavelength ranges, for example, to generate warm-white mixed light. In particular, it could be helpful to improve the dissipation of heat from the conversion element during operation.
Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component comprising such a ceramic conversion element and also a method of producing such a conversion element.